


delayed rematch

by summerdayghost



Category: Batwoman (Comic), DCU, DCU (Comics), Detective Comics (Comics), The Question (Comics)
Genre: Blood and Injury, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 02:58:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16076930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost
Summary: Kate can make Renee happy even in circumstances like this.





	delayed rematch

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for fail_fandomanon’s 100 words of happy lesbians.

Renee’s nose was busted pretty badly. It had been bleeding profusely for ten minutes. It had beyond fucked up her mask at this point. At least it wasn’t the only one she had.

She lost that fight, hands down, no question about it. On a normal night she would be fuming, pouting, and already plotting the rematch. Possibly already having the rematch.

But how could she stay upset when Kate was right there smiling and fumbling through her utility belt. She was looking for bandages and kept kidding anything but. Kate was in need of some better organization.

That rematch would definitely still happen, just later. Right now all Renee could think to do though was laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
